


Valia a Pena

by marinaxfagundes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Irony, Protective Harry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaxfagundes/pseuds/marinaxfagundes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por aquele momento? Tudo valia a pena. - Ou a única detenção que Harry mereceu e a única da qual ele não se arrependeu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valia a Pena

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter foi criado por J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Espero que gostem :)
> 
> Review sempre são bem-vindas!

Encarando o cálice de suco de abóbora na minha mão, eu refletia que, sinceramente, cafés-da-manhã costumavam ser pacíficos nos meus últimos cinco anos de escola. Ou tão pacíficos quanto possível, considerando-se que eu estudo em Hogwarts... Mas Umbridge, aquela sapa velha, conseguia estragar até mesmo as refeições. Como?, você pode estar se perguntando. Bem, ela está lá falando com aquela irritante voz de criança com Hagrid, como se ele fosse um retardado.

\- Hagrid – apontou para ele – sabe ler – fingiu ler um papel invisível na sua mão – o bilhete que lhe dei? – e imitou uma pessoa entregando algo a outra. Não bastavam as mímicas, ela falava bem alto e bem claro e muito devagar, como se estivesse conversando com alguém que não tivesse capacidade suficiente para entendê-la.

Os talheres de Mione tremiam com a fúria contida nela. Rony comia com certa violência e voracidade que seriam desnecessárias em momentos normais, além de suas orelhas terem ficado bastante vermelhas. Fred e Jorge, por outro lado, tinham largado os talheres e apenas encaravam Umbridge com os braços cruzados e as caras emburradas. Gina bufava alto e Neville olhava para a cena com um certo nojo.

\- Essa velha horrorosa...! Hagrid não é demente, pare de fazer isso! – o sussurro de Hermione chegou aos meus ouvidos.

E, como sempre, ela estava certa. Se tinha algum demente entre os dois participantes da conversa, certamente não era Hagrid. Mas ela ficava lá, com toda aquela pose, como se fosse superior a tudo e a todos. Ah, como eu daria tudo pra apagar aquele sorrisinho de deboche da cara daquela vaca, e... Peraí...

\- Hagrid! – exclamei bem alto. Todas as cabeças se voltaram para mim, com um ar surpreso ou curioso. Fiz força para manter o rosto sério e continuei – Já chega! Pare de ser tão egoísta! Todo mundo já entendeu, ok?

Os rostos chocados de, literalmente, todas as pessoas da escola me observavam. Mas foi a expressão triste no de Hagrid e o ligeiro ar de surpresa satisfação no de Umbridge que me fizeram continuar:

\- Você tem que falar mais alto, mais claro e mais devagar! Não está vendo que a professora Umbridge não está entendendo?!

A risadinha soprada da professora naquele momento foi imediatamente substituída por vergonha e raiva pelas minhas próximas palavras:

\- Você tem que ter paciência com os dementes!

O silêncio que se seguiu à minha exclamação foi retumbante. Eu dei um minuto para os outros processarem o que eu acabara de dizer e continuei:

\- Mas você fica aí, zombando de quem tem uma deficiência cognitiva... Hagrid mau, Hagrid muito mau! Você tem que falar assim, olhe e aprenda: Umbridge – me voltei para a professora e imitei um sapo comendo uma mosca – entende – cutuquei a cabeça e fiz cara de tapado – o que Harry – apontei para a minha cicatriz – fala? – e para a minha boca. Tudo na voz mais “para retardados” que eu consegui produzir. 

A professora não soube nem reagir, de tanta raiva que ela estava sentindo. Então me voltei novamente para Hagrid:

\- Nem assim a coitada entende. Tem eu ser ainda mais claro... Mas agora que eu já te mostrei o caminho, pode continuar – suspirei bem exageradamente e coloquei o cálice com o suco de volta na mesa, ao mesmo sussurrando para os meus amigos bem baixinho e quase sem mover os lábios – Nos vemos mais tarde.

Levantei, ergui a cabeça e saí andando bem calmamente para a porta. Quando eu estava quase chegando, Umbridge recuperou a fala e começou a tropeçar nas palavras, tamanha sua fúria:

\- S-Senhor Potter...! Detenção! Uma.. Não, duas semanas e..!

Eu apenas continuei andando, mas ergui o braço e o polegar para ela, sinalizando que tinha ouvido. Depois, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Fred, Jorge e Neville me contaram que eu perdi Snape quase sorrindo, McGonagall gargalhando e ou outros professores tentando prender os risos. Que eu não ouvi as outras mesas gritando de tanto rir, inclusive a da Sonserina. Que eu não vi a expressão de mais pura gratidão no rosto de Hagrid e o modo como ele começou a falar Umbridge como se ela fosse um trasgo demente. E, inclusive, eu não estava presente quando eles próprios caíram das cadeiras de tanto rir quando Fred e Jorge realmente imitaram um trasgo quando ela estava passando, mas Dumbledore, cujos olhos supostamente estavam cintilando de lágrimas de riso contidas, não permitiu que eles fossem para a detenção, fingindo que era uma piada que ele também conhecia. Naquele momento, porém, eu apenas segui em frente, senão todos veriam o meu sorriso satisfeito e verdadeiro – um dos poucos desde que Cedrico morrera – enquanto eu pensava que, por esse momento? Tudo valia a pena.


End file.
